Lúcifer
Lúcifer é um demônio na série. História Lúcifer (Hebrew — הילל, Helel) é uma figura proeminente em várias Religiões, com seu ato mais infame sendo se rebelar contra Deus e subsequentemente caindo da graça. O nome Lúcifer é derivado de antigas prosas e poesias; lux, lucis, "luz", e fero, ferre, "carregar, trazer", simbolizando seu papel como a "Estrela da Manhã" e o Serafim mais poderoso, o anjo de amis alto nível servindo a Deus antes de sua queda. A razão para a rebelião de Lúcifer difere de interpretação a interpretação. No entanto, as três razões mais aceitas são recusa de se ajoelhar para a humanidade em sua criação, desacordo sobre o plano de salvação de Deus ou orgulho pecaminoso em aspirar a derrubar seu criador e tornar-se governante do próprio Céu. Curiosamente, enquanto muitas interpretações descrevem Lúcifer tomando o nome de Satanás depois de sua queda da graça, Lúcifer e Satanás são retratados como dois personagens distintos, e o próprio Lúcifer nunca é abordado como Satanás em toda a série Shin Megami Tensei. Em vez disso, ele é apenas chamado pelo seu nome, Lúcifer, ou até certo ponto, o Grande Demônio ou Rei das Trevas . No entanto, o nome Lúcifer nunca foi identificado com Satanás até a tradução latina do Livro Isaías na era cristã. Uma passagem específica no livro refere-se à derrota de um Rei da Babilônia, o qual é nomeado como Helel ("o iluminado"), um nome que se refere à Estrela da Manhã ou a Estrela do Dia (o planeta Vênus), o qual posteriormente se traduziu como Lúcifer. No Livro de Pedro, o nome também se referia à Estrela da Manhã em geral, mas sem relação com o Diabo. O próprio Jesus às vezes é chamado de Estrela da Manhã, mas não "Lúcifer", nem mesmo em latim. Enquanto muitos o descrevem como uma figura maligna, o designer de demônios da série Shin Megami Tensei, Kazuma Kaneko, registrou dizendo que Lúcifer não é inerentemente mau, mas sim uma figura que tenta e testa os Protagonistas durante os jogos, e dependendo das decisões do jogador, ele pode ser um grande aliado ou um terrível inimigo. No design de Lúcifer, Kazuma Kaneko também mencionou que, de acordo com uma teoria, Lúcifer é retratado como um belo anjo com 12 asas, mas no jogo ele assume a forma de um demônio com 6 asas. Nos dois primeiros jogos, ele aparece como um anjo com 6 asas, assim combinando as duas formas representa as 12 asas. Além disso, ele mostra seu poder através das muitas formas que ele pode assumir (um homem velho, um cavalheiro, uma mulher, uma criança, um anjo e um demônio). Kazuma Kaneko também expressou que haverá um momento em que ele vai revelar a sua verdadeira forma, uma combinação de todas as suas outras formas, para o jogador. Aparições *''Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation: Antagonista *Megami Tensei: Raça Tyrant, Chefe Final *Megami Tensei II: Raça Tyrant (Chefe); Raça Deity (Aliado) *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Raça Tyrant (Chefe); Raça Deity (Aliado, ''MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei, como Louis Cyphre *Shin Megami Tensei II: Raça Tyrant, Chefe (Rotas Lei & Neutro), Aliado (Rota Caos) *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Raça Tyrant *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Raça Tyrant, Chefe Supremo (Chefe Final do Final Ruim) *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Raça Tyrant, Chefe Final (rotas Lei e Neutro) *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Antagonista (Apenas nome), Raça Tyrant, Fusão Especial. *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Raça Devil, Chefe (rota Lei), Aliado (rota Caos) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Raça Devil, Chefe Supremo (Chefe Final do Verdadeiro Final Demônio) *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, como Louisa Ferre *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Raça Tyrant, Chefe Final (rotas Lei e Neutro); Aliado (rota Caos) *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse:'' Raça Tyrant, Chefe Final, Rota Lei *''Last Bible: Chefe Final *Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Raça Tyrant *Majin Tensei: Raça Tyrant, Chefe *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Raça Tyrant, Chefe *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order (Chefe Supremo Rota Caos) **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito: Cameo *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: Star Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lúcifer) *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lúcifer) **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lúcifer) *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Persona de Margaret (como Helel) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lúcifer) *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' **''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Raça Tyrant, Chefe Final (Final Salvador) *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Raça Tyrant, Chefe Supremo *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Raça Tyrant **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation '' *'' : Chefe, Playable Unit Perfil Lúcifer é muitas vezes visto como um demônio nobre e carismático, e representa o alinhamento do 'Caos'. ''Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation Após a morte de Set, Lúcifer é capaz de lançar uma invasão demoníaca na Terra. Lúcifer vai até a localização de Izanami, em Yomi, a fim de controlar a deusa que concedeu proteção divina a Akemi Nakajima e Yumiko Shirasagi. Ele declara Nakajima como a raiz de todo o mal, chamando-o de um demônio disfarçado, e pretende se revelar heroicamente no mundo real como o "deus" que eliminará todos os infortúnios que aconteceram, como havia sido seu plano desde o início. ''Megami Tensei'' Lúcifer é o chefe final do jogo, encontrando no Palácio Infini. Ele conjura constantemente Diarahan em si mesmo, a menos que Nakajima possua a Joia do Dragão Branco, o que desabilita a habilidade de Lúcifer de usar magias. Após sua derrota, ele fica chocado em como Nakajima encontrou a Joia do Dragão Branco e o Templo começa a desabar e os demônios a fugir, embora Lúcifer avisa Nakajima que os demônios irão retornar um dia. ''Megami Tensei II'' Lúcifer pode ser visto no início do jogo, congelado nas profundezas de Ginza. Ao ver o rei demônio congelado, o herói expressa confusão em como ele pode estar em tal lugar. Depois que o herói derrota Pazuzu, Lúcifer é liberado de Ginza pelo Herói das Trevas. O Herói das Trevas falha em derrotá-lo e ele retorna ao seu templo na Vastidão. O herói é teletransportado para o templo por Izanagi depois que ele resgata Izanami e tem o Anel do Palácio em sua posse. Se ele tiver Baal em sua equipe, então Lúcifer se juntará alegremente ao herói em sua batalha contra os deuses que controlam a humanidade como se fossem fantoches. Ele também dará ao herói sua espada, embora só possa ser equipada se a inteligência do herói for 20 (21 em Kyūyaku) ou superior. De acordo com YHVH, Lúcifer foi lançado no inferno porque ele estava sendo adorado em vez Dele e estava trabalhando contra os Seus planos para infligir Sua ira sobre a humanidade. Após a derrota de YHVH, Lúcifer ordena que os demônios retornem à Vastidão e sela a fenda entre ela e o mundo humano. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Lúcifer é o representante do alinhamento do Caos, o qual se associa com a liberdade e a guerra. O protagonista pode escolher o alinhamento do Caos para ter liberdade de escolha, pensamentos e ações. No entanto, essa liberdade pode levar a um grande sofrimento e anarquia, levando o mundo a um estado primitivo de vício não suprimido e sobrevivência do mais apto. Lúcifer mais tarde usa o nome Louis Cyphre (um pseudônimo de 'Lúcifer'). O protagonista o encontra após a Grande Destruição, onde Louis Cyphre observa as ações do protagonista. Ele sugere ter um conhecimento muito maior do que está acontecendo, e parece se tornar amigo de muitos demônios com bastante facilidade. No final do caminho do alinhamento do Caos, Lúcifer aparece em sua verdadeira forma para oferecer seus parabéns ao protagonista por derrotar o Deus da Lei e ressuscitar os antigos deuses, mas adverte que o verdadeiro inimigo ainda existe. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Em Shin Megami Tensei II, Lúcifer está ciente de que Aleph é parte do Projeto Messias, e por isso, muitos demônios sob seu comando atacam Aleph. Conforme o jogo progride, Lúcifer fica intrigado pela habilidade de Aleph de desafiar Deus, e imagina se ele é a encarnação de Satanás, aquele que irá julgar a eles todos. Lúcifer então descobre que Aleph não é Satanás, apesar de ele poder sentir os sinais iminentes da chegada dele. Visto que Satanás foi enviado por YHVH para limpar o mundo demoníaco, Lúcifer, como o senhor do mundo dos demônios, não podia suportar ver sua destruição. Ele ofereceu a Aleph uma aliança, e decide enfrentar Satanás e terminar a batalha deles de uma vez por todas. Se Aleph escolher alinhamento Neutro ou da Lei, Lúcifer atacará Aleph em sua forma de demônio e perderá para ele. Kuzuryu é então liberado e é destruído pela Arca Megido na rota da Lei ou enfrentado por Aleph na rota Neutra. Se Aleph escolher o caminho do Alinhamento do Caos, Lúcifer se juntará a ele para ajudar a proteger os habitantes do mundo contra o julgamento de Satanás. Durante a batalha final, YHVH repreende Lúcifer por trazer a luz do conhecimento para a humanidade desde a sua criação. Lúcifer desafia-o e afirma que a humanidade deve ter a liberdade de fazer suas próprias escolhas e erros, e que o cadáver de YHVH conduzirá a um novo mundo sem tirania. Depois que YHVH é derrotado, Lúcifer felicita Aleph por restaurar o mundo à sua ordem natural, permitindo assim que os Mutantes vivam na superfície mais uma vez. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' Lúcifer aparece em sua forma de anjo em Hazama's Chapter para Tamaki Uchida no Mundo do Orgulho. Ele explica que um de seus servos está controlando o Imperador Deus Demônio que irá levar a Humanidade e os Demônios para a destruição. Estando enfraquecido, Lúcifer oferece o "Anel da Luz" para impedir o traidor. Se Tamaki recusar, ele chama a equipe de "Escravos do Imperador" e evoca Baphomet para matá-los. Mais tarde, Lúcifer envia Beelzebub após a morte de Hazama sem ter sucesso. Ele é mais tarde desafiado e derrotado por Tamaki, o que permite que o Imperador tenha sucesso em seus planos. ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' Lúcifer é a figura responsável pelos demônios aparecerem no mundo, e como Louis Cyphre, ele criou o desafio da arena para ver quem era forte o suficiente para aceitar sua missão para iniciar a batalha contra Deus como seu segundo em comando. Após Mara ser derrotada e Satã se juntar a equipe nas rotas da Lei e Neutra, Lúcifer será enfrentando como o chefe final do jogo. Na rota do Caos, ele permite que o jogador governe o mundo após Metatron ser derrotado. Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, Lúcifer é enfrentado em sua forma de anjo, em vez de sua forma demoníaca. Status ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' Chefe= |-| Aliado= ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' Chefe= |-| Aliado= ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Chefe= |-| Aliado= ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... if...= |-| Hazama's Chapter= ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' * Essa é a única vez em que a Fase da Kagutsuchi é mostrada como "morta"< o que significa que nem habilidades "Bright Might" nem "Dark Might" funcionam nessa luta. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Chefe= Os mesmos status são usados em ambas formas. |-| Aliado Convidado= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' |Curse= Drena |Ailmentresistance= Anula: Charm; Resiste: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Físico x1-2, 1 inimigo |Specialty= Phys\+6 Gun\+6 Ice\+6 Light\-6 Dark\+6 Almighty\+5 |Skill= Evil Shine\Inata Myriad Arrows\Inata Hades Blast\Inata Glacial Blast\Inata |Specialfusion= Herald Aniel + Lady Inanna + Tyrant Belial }} ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible II'' ''Another Bible'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' "Fallen Dragon"= |-| "By the Coast of Time"= |-| Aliado Evocável= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= - Helel= - Lucifer= }} ''Persona 4'' Helel= |-| Lucifer= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Helel= |-| Lucifer= ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Card Summoner'' "Path to Victory"= |-| "Final Battle"= ''Devil Survivor'' Chefe= - Fase 1= - Fase 2= - Fase 3= }} |-| Demônio Evocável= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Galeria Curiosidades * É sugerido que Nakajima é responsável por Lúcifer estar congelado em Megami Tensei II. * Na arte de Lúcifer de Kyuyaku Megami Tensei, sua mão esquerda tem "Ashtaroth" escrito nela. * "Louis Cyphre" alude ao personagem, o qual também é um misterioso cavalheiro e o Lúcifer em disfarce, do filme de terro Americano de 1987 American horror movie Coração Satânico. * Lúcifer é normalmente chamado com o pronome "Excelência" em vez de simplesmente "você" pelos outros demônios. O uso também é adotado pelos fãs Japoneses ao chamarem "Excelência", sempre se referindo a Lúcifer. * Em Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, Lúcifer aparece em sua forma de anjo ao invés de sua forma demoníaca, apesar de ele usar sua forma de demônio no jogo Devil Survivor 2. * A aparência de Lúcifer em Shin Megami Tensei IV foi desenhada por Yasushi Nirasawa, o qual criou o design de Asmodeus. Veja Também *Louis Cyphre